Problem: The length of the longer side of rectangle $R$ is $10$ percent more than the length of a side of square $S.$ The length of the shorter side of rectangle $R$ is $10$ percent less than the length of a side of square $S.$ What is the ratio of the area of rectangle $R$ to the area of square $S?$ Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: Let $s$ equal the side length of square $S.$ Then the area of $S$ is $s^2.$ The longer side of rectangle $R$ will have length $1.1s$ and the shorter side will have length $.9s.$ Thus, the area of rectangle $R$ is: $$1.1s\cdot.9s=.99s^2.$$ The ratio of the area of rectangle $R$ to the area of square $S$ will be: $$\frac{.99s^2}{s^2}=\boxed{\frac{99}{100}}.$$